Slender Mann
'''Slender Mann' is a BLK Spy TF2 Monster with a white featureless face. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlYuwa-gDRo Silent Hill - Over]. He is the secondary antagonist of the Demon Slayers series. Personality and Behaviour So far Slender Mann has displayed little observable personality. Regardless, certain things might be determined regarding his unusual behaviour. Usually, he refrains from active participation in the daily events of the TF2 Freak World. Rather, he prefers to observe them from a safe distance, unseen. Whenever someone notices his presence his typical reaction is to simply vanish without a trace. Slender Mann is known to follow certain individuals on occasion. Sometimes he loses interest after a period of time and simply disappears. In other cases the individuals in question were found dismembered in desolate locations. As far as his personality is concerned, he seems to be a highly secretive entity. At present his goals and motivations are a complete unknown. Judging from his habit of observing others it may be speculated that he is quite curious. Moreover, he exhibited a creative, if somewhat malevolent, approach to the employment of his special abilities when directly attacked. However, it should be noted that he is normally passive. Whether or not he becomes aggressive when unprovoked cannot be definitively ascertained at this point in time. When he communicates telepathically he speaks with several voices. The voices are both male and female, eerie and reverberating. Even though they utter the same words they tend to do so out of sync, repeating certain parts or speaking ahead of each other. Powers and Abilities His most obvious ability is Teleportation. Slender Mann can appear at distant places within an impossibly short time span, sometimes in closed spaces to boot. In addition to his signature stalking, he frequently uses it to avoid confrontations. Notably, he seems to employ the technique when being out of focus and tends to remain stationary when visible. However, this technique is also useful in combat, as Slender Mann may use it to evade attacks and confuse his enemies. Despite being the distant "Spectator" most of the time, he obviously is capable of more than defending himself. His usual way of direct offence is the usage of retractable tentacles. Slender Mann can grow two tentacles from his hands and a set of at least further four from his back. Those appendages are deceptively strong and can be used to toss, batter, dismember and even impale his victims. Nevertheless, Slender Mann's main and most versatile special ability is Psionic Manipulation. This power allows him to severely affect reality with his otherworldly mind. With Telekinesis he may manipulate objects and even other entities remotely in order to repel or smash them against the walls. Extrasensory Perception lets him perceive the TF2 Freak World even though he lacks any visible organs that are normally used to do so. Thanks to a minor variant of Precognition he can immediately react to the actions of beings he interacts with at the moment. He employs Illusions in order to disguise as other entities. He boasts Empathy, so that he is able to sense the emotional state of others. In the end, somewhat interestingly, he has Telepathy as well. With it he may glimpse at the thoughts of TF2 Monsters and communicate with them in the rare event he chooses to do so. Slender Mann is a very powerful entity. His presence alone is sufficient to overwhelm and kill ordinary humans. However, TF2 Freaks display varying levels of resistance to his presence. As such, he may interact with them for longer periods of time. SMtentacles.png|Slender Mann growing tentacles from his back SMinpersonate.png|Slender Mann impersonating the deceased Orangeman Faults and Weaknesses *As a result of atypical body composition he is virtually immune to conventional ways of dealing damage, such as small arms fire or blunt trauma. However, special abilities of other TF2 Monsters can still affect him. *Since Slender Mann's fighting style is partially dependent on psychological warfare, any TF2 Freaks resistant or immune to his illusions and mental disruption have a significantly easier time when facing him. *He lacks direct means of long-range combat. Trivia *Slender Mann was inspired by the Slender Man, a quite popular urban legend monster that appears in various creepypastas, blogs and YouTube video series. For instance, his habit of making brief and frequently difficult to spot cameo appearances is based on the Slender Man doing the same in many videos and photoshopped pictures. *Despite that fact, his creator intends to give him some "unique flavour". This includes revealing his purpose, which for now is being kept deliberately mysterious. *Slender Mann is voiced by The Many from System Shock 2. *His custom model may be downloaded here. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Soljah and the Magic Trick'' *''Frost Fight'' (Cameo) *''Arctic Assault'' (Cameo) *''Endgame'' (Cameo) ''The Demon Slayers *Warrior'' (Cameo) (Flashback) *''SpectatⓍr'' *''AlⓍne'' *''Lurker'' (Cameo) *''Enemy'' (Cameo) By the community *''Tales of Official and Doe'' (Cameo) *''Blizzard of Protection'' (Cameo) *''Radioscout saves the day'' (Cameo) *''Slender Mann'' *''Vintage Bill's Hat'' (Cameo) *Assbox and the box dispenser (Gmod) (Cameo) *''Canal Gmod: Episode 1'' *''Witchy Vs Slender Mann'' *''Medic's freaky Halloween'' (Disguised as Karma Soldier) *''Random Smissmass'' *1000 Doors | Back to the Mansion Category:Abominations Category:BLK Team Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Reality-warpers Category:Spies Category:Spiritual Category:Crossover Monsters